Hunting
by n.again
Summary: Let's put a little twist on the story of the Day Rosalie found Emmett in the woods.


**A/N: OK, this is just a little one-shot that I did on a whim. I had written parts of chemicals react for the last 3 days so I wanted to a little something different. I hope you like it.**

**Hunting**

Iwalked away from the small cabin in the woods shaking my head as Edward ran around in circles, trying to beat Carlisle in a fight. I had to give him credit, he never gave up hope, but he'd never win. Carlisle was at least 200 years older and more experienced.

"Rosalie!" I looked up to see Esme standing on the porch "Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, ever since I'd complained about being a vampire she'd been stalking my every motion. She thought that I'd decide that being dead would be better and go kill myself.

"Relax Esme; I'm just going for a little hunt in the back yard." When you live in the middle of the woods, and your back yard is 300 square miles, hunting really is a simple matter.

She looked at me, concerned but nodded anyway. "Ok, but if you're gone too long, I'm sending Edward after you."

"She'll be fine Esme, her thoughts don't betray her." Edward popped in, smirking at me. Of course. He could see exactly what I was thinking. And at the moment, my thoughts contained many scenes of me kicking Esme in the head for being so overbearing.

"Alright." she replied, much more calmly now, "have fun."

I snorted softly. Hunting. Fun…right. I turned and disappeared into the woods to begin my trip. I shook my head. It's not that I don't like Esme, I do. I love her as if she really was my mother. And I know it's just because she cares about me. She's the most caring person I've met; she can just get a little bit too caring. And when she does, it drives me crazy.

About four years ago, I threw a huge fit; I was thirsty and pissy and started talking about how I hated being a vampire. How it was worse than death to be what I am. And now she won't let go of it. I like being a vampire. There are tons of benefits. The strength, the beauty, the long life. It's like you can do whatever you want with your life and you never run out of time to do it.

In the midst of my thoughts, I didn't even pay attention to the fact that I was supposed to be hunting. But a potent smell brought me out of my thoughts. Blood. It was so strong, I could hardly control myself. I had to find it. I sniffed the air; it was about 2.4 miles southeast of my current location. I took off running towards the smell and as I got closer, I noticed something weird. There were two different smells. One much stronger than the other. I stood still and breathed deeply. Mountain lion. And…Human? The smell of human blood. I hardly recognized it, but it smelled so good that I could tell what it was.

I had to get there, I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to do something, even if it was just a human. I took off again; I reached a small clearing and gasped at the sight. There were four humans, three were lying on the dirt floor and one was face to face with a mountain lion. She had a fishing knife in her hand and was clinging to a tree. She had substantial claw and teeth wounds on her left leg and the lion had a long gash on its shoulder.

I don't know what made me do it, but as the lion leapt towards the girl, I lunged and tackled it to the ground. It was already bleeding, so draining it didn't take long. I stood, wiping the blood from my chin and looked at the girl. She was even more terrified by me than she was by the Mountain lion. I walked slowly towards her and she tried to creep away, but her injured leg wouldn't move the way she wanted it to. She was loosing blood fast and I could feel her heart beat slowing.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered, edging closer to her.

She sank to the ground, clutching her leg and I noticed several more deep gashes on her chest and back.

She dropped the knife and huddled against the tree. I looked around at the other three people. I listened for heartbeats but heard nothing. I was too late, the others were dead.

When I returned my attention to the girl, she was sobbing, I looked her over, and she was tall, with brunette hair and huge brown eyes. She looked young and innocent, mostly because she had hair in her face and tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at me and I did my best to smile at her.

I kneeled over her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Shh. Sweetie, you're alright. You're gonna be fine. What's your name?"

"Is-Isabella S-Swan." she muttered quietly. Her eyes crossed and she fell unconscious.

I started to panic, she wasn't breathing but she still had a pulse. I slid my arms under her thin fragile body and lifted her into my arms. I knew I didn't have much time; I had to get her to Carlisle.

"Uuuugh!" she stirred in my arms and her eyes squinted open. "Are you an angel?" she muttered drowsily. She slurred her words together making her sound wasted. "Please, don't let me die. I want to live." she muttered.

"Shh. you're fine" I whispered in her ear. I had to get her home. I ran faster, as fast as possible.

Finally, I burst out of the woods into the small yard behind our house.

"Carlisle!" I cried out desperately.

I had her on the front porch in seconds and Carlisle was immediately by my side.

"Rosalie! What did you do?!" Esme cried as she stormed out the door joining us by the girl's side.

"I found her being attacked by a Mountain Lion. She was camping with her family. The rest were dead and she was fighting it off with a knife. I couldn't just leave her there."

Carlisle nodded, "You did the right thing Rose. But did you find out anything about her?"

I nodded quickly, "A little bit, her name is Isabella Swan."

"Is that all she said?" Edward popped in. He could tell from my thoughts that there was something more.

"No." I replied, knowing that he could tell if I lied, "She asked if I was an angel. She asked me not to let her die. She told me she wanted to live."

Carlisle looked up at me with his eyes wide. "She's dying. What did you tell her? Did you say she wouldn't die?"

I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes, "You have to do it. If you don't change her, I will."

Carlisle shook his head, "She's already lost so much blood, it's not safe to try and I won't have her death on my conscience."

"Then I'll do it." I replied fiercely.

"Rosalie no! Don't-"

But it was too late; I swooped down on the girl and sunk my venomous teeth into her flesh. I tasted the warm, metallic blood in my mouth, it tasted amazing. Her blood began to flow freely and I felt a strong pair of arms pulling on me. It took every ounce of self-control I had to remove my teeth from her neck and pull away.

I turned and spat on the ground, as if I'd tasted werewolf blood. Edward and Esme both rushed to stem the blood flow but Carlisle just stared up at me intensely. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or stunned or upset.

"Rose…you did it. I didn't think you had enough control to do something like that." He muttered. Before turning around to look at the girl.

"So did it work? Is she going to turn?" I asked. But my question was answered by a scream of pain coming from the girl. The venom had started its slow path through her veins.

She squirmed and moaned in pain, not as loud as I'd have expected. But what surprised me most was the concern on Edward's face as he looked down at her. As she moaned again, he pulled her gently into his lap.

He stayed with her for minutes, hours, three days. We found him several times stroking her hair and speaking to her softly.

"You're going to live my Bella. The angel let you live."

**A/N: R&R!!**


End file.
